1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a horse-riding type exerciser and stepper combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of horse riding type exercisers have been developed. Four prior arts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,269 to Huang et al. issued Aug. 30, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,357 to Wang et al. issued Oct. 18, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,358 to Chen issued Oct. 18, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,428 to Liao issued Nov. 22, 1994.
However, the typical horse riding type exercisers can be used as pull type exercisers only and can not be used as stepper exercisers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional horse riding type exercisers.